What Should Have Stayed Unclaimed
by Ace Skyler
Summary: Omega and Zeto are Unclaimed Children they have lived at Camp half blood most of their lives and ran away before Percy comes to camp. Few years later they come back ready to help against a new rising threat, but can they really be trusted? Hiatus
1. Home is Where the Heart is

**2****nd**** chapter! Ha ha sorry if ya'll don't like it but tough luck. If you do then thank you for reading and I hope I don't mess up. If you don't know the origins of the Alala names they're from the greek alphabet.**

**The song is from the movie Princess Mononoke**

**Underlined words are Zeto and Omega's private conversations.**

***Zeto's POV***

"_In the moonlight I felt your heart._

_Quiver like a bow string's pulse._

_In the moons pale light you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart"_

We've been watching Camp Half-Blood for a few days now. Neither of us really want to go back, but we have no where else to go. Plus we miss some of the people in Hermes' cabin. Omega is singing in the branch above me, she's almost as good as some of the people in Apollo's cabin.

_When the sun has gone I see you._

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold._

_Like a blade of a knife so sharp, so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

It's been a rough couple of years. We had found our mom, but it wasn't in the best way. i would have felt better if she died. We had to come back because a Hellhound had attacked us.

_All of your sorrow grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night._

_Your secret heart belongs to the world,_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Of the things that cry in the dark_

After that attack Father came and told us to go back to camp and keep an eye on things there. If things got too hairy here we were to go back to our safe house where it would be, well, safer.

"Zeto."

"Hmm? Yes Omega?"

"There is a child of Ares watching us."

"We should be heading to the dinning area anyways."

"Fine."

It's time to see some old friends.

*Omega's POV*

Swift traveling has gotten a lot easier over the years, so when me and Zeto slowed in the bushes just a few hundred feet from the dinning pavilion it didn't even phase us like it used too. I walked over too Anubis and rubbed his heads. Anubis looks like a smaller wolf version of Cerberus. I hopped onto his back and watched my brother defend himself from his griffins licks.

"I love how it's the same thing every time we leave even for a few minutes."  I chuckled.

"You're just jealous because Anubis doesn't love you as much as Horus loves me" Zeto said while rolling his eyes. Eventually the griffin got off him long enough for him to get on top.

"So how do we go about this? Just walk in or make a grand entrance?" asked my brother as he adjusted his fingerless gloves nervously. A gift from Father they were black with a green flame design that started at where the finger part should have been. I have a pair too but mine instead of the pattern have a red spade on the back of my hands with darker red swirly things going out from behind it.

"Just walk in it'd be funny to see their reaction." I said as I slung my bow onto my back. I love my bow it's black and the grip is red, but it's not my favorite.

"True." My brother said no longer in the twin-telepathy link we have.

Urging our pets forward we headed for the pavilion.

The faces were funny, since the war the gods have claimed all their children and added more cabins for 'minor' gods, so we got a few more good chuckles than expected. Without skipping a beat we went straight to the ever crowded Hermes table.

We knew a bunch of these faces seeing as during our travels we saved them and pointed them in the right direction of camp. Some we even escorted ourselves like the Stoll brothers. We saved them from a Hellhound right after their mother told them about being a demigod. Since they were clueless of anything Greek we took them to camp ourselves. Since then they've been so clingy, whenever we're near camp they find out somehow and beg us to stay a while.

Anyways I squeezed in onto one side of Travis and Zeto on the other side of Connor the Naiads brought us food like nothing happened I put the best piece of meat aside and dug in. My brother following suit. 3.5 seconds later the girlish squeals started.

"Oh My Gods!"

"OZ! What are you guys doing here?"

"We've missed you sooo much!"

Needless to say the whole Hermes cabin just about exploded from happiness. The Stoll twins were giving us the most bone crushing hugs ever.

"Ow..."

"Ok get it. Missed you too. Let go now." I wheezed out as both Connor and Travis attacked me with hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Connor.

"I thought you guys weren't coming by anymore." Said Travis, yeah we can tell them apart.

"So what are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Oi can't a couple of demigods just come to the only safe place they know of for a break from monster fighting and demigod directing. I think we've found more godlings then the satyrs." Zeto joked.

"Actually I'd like to speak to you two in private to speak about your departure." came the voice of Chiron from behind us.

Getting up swiftly Zeto agreed with fake urgency, he has hated Chiron since an accident a few years back. I got up slowly messed up the twins hair and followed Zeto calling Horus and Anubis to follow.

The walk to the big house was quiet. Once we got inside one of the rooms in the big house the interrogation started with all the Cabin leaders and Mr. D. How very private.

Chiron started the questions first, "Why did you really come back?"

"Well you see Da-" Zeto started but I took over.

"Monsters are getting stronger and looking harder for demigods of _all_ the gods." I added the emphasis on all because as we all know, Camp half blood used to only houses the top 12. Searches for minor demigods is still not a high priority.

This caused some murmuring.

"So you came to warn us?" a stranger from Hephaestus asked. What happened to Beckendorf?

"We came to help. There is only so much the mist can cover before it dissipates entirely." Zeto replied.

"How do you know that?" another one of the Half-bloods we came across before a daughter of Ares, asked.

"Some tests," Was our simple reply.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked an Aphrodite girl I didn't know.

"Take out as many as possible ASAP. They're growing stronger and- anyway I hope ya'll have some sort of plan already." Zeto coughed. This guy couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, and it kind of did.

"We don't we didn't even know of this." Said Chiron gravely.

"What are we to do then, Chiron? Just sit and wait? " a blonde, oh hey Annabeth, from Athena argued.

"No choice." Back to my short answers.

She looked ready to argue but Chiron gave her a look and she stayed quiet. Chiron let the other campers go, but held us back.

"Have you two found out anything about you're Godly parent?" Chiron asked suspiciously

"No." simple answers again.


	2. Cheering up the dead

**Third chapter woot lol. So…..what's up?**

**Check out my other story tell me what you think XD**

Me and Zeto where hunting in the forest when we saw him. He had a hole dug up in front of him filled with Gods knows what and speaking to a spirit of a girl. So this was him, this was Nico Di Angelo "oldest" living son of Hades.

He looked about 14 but you never know with demi kids. Father didn't speak much of him but he made it known to be wary of him, he knew more than he should.

"Should we go say hi or wait?" he asked

"Wait. Let the boy speak to his sister." I replied silently. I have a feeling this boy was related to the spirit. It must really suck.

After a few minutes the glowing image of the spirit shimmered out. As Nico stood up Zeto called to him.

"Hey boy." he said as he walked casually down to the son of death.

"Who are you?" he asked with a glare. He looked a lot like his father minus the sharp angle of Hade's face.

"It's generally considered rude to ask for someone else's name before giving your own" Zeto goaded, something he liked to do to see how far he could push a stranger. It means he likes you.

The young boy glared and started to walk off.

"My heart! Omega can you believe how cold he is? I was just trying to be nice?" he stage whispered, that got Nico Di Angelo's attention.

"What did you say?" Nico asked as he turned to look at us.

"I said I was just trying to be nice. I mean just cause you're a son of Hades doesn't mean you should be so cold. I'm just saying, but if I was Hades I'd be so disappointed in you. " He said it in such a way that the half blood in front of us wince.

"Do not mind Zeto he teases rough. I am Omega it's good to meet you." I cut my brother off before he said something too stupid.

"He said I was a son of Hades how did he know?" He blanched.

"Yup I did, it's not exactly hard to see the similarities" he said walking up with his arms stretched out as if waiting for a hug.

I smacked him in the face. Really Zeto and I are nothing alike he's so, out there.

"Ignore him. We are unclaimed children." I said as I put my brother in a head lock.

"You look just as old as Percy where were, you during the battle?" he said slightly accusingly.

"Fighting, like everyone else, we still work for the camp even if we don't stay here. We're still undetermined like my Sis said, Omega please let go." Said my brother now in an arm bar.

"You could have been the ones in the Prophecy," he practically yelled, "did you ever think of that?"

"Yeah, but obviously we weren't if we were then we were." Zeto was now on the ground with me sitting on top of him.

"So why did you come find me?" asked Nico.

"Actually we just kind of ran into you and decided we might as well say hey." my twin, now dusting himself off, sighed like he wanted to say more.

"Oh."

"Omega says it's getting late and that we should head to the Chow Hall for dinner." Zeto said for me. It became a habit long time ago for me to tell Zeto what to say.

"Ok. Let's go than." He started walking toward the direction of camp. But I decided that I didn't want to walk and gave a sharp whistle.

A few seconds later Anubis came crashing through the bushes and stopped just in front of me. After petting his heads I jump on.

"Oh! Good idea." He said as he whistled for Horus.

"What are you two do- What the Underworld" Nico looked like he was about to faint at the sight of Anubis.

Zeto was about to explain when Horus tackled him and started attacking his face with griffin kisses.

"Gifts from our Godly parent though he has yet to claim us." I said for him.

"Oh." Nico said a little down, probably pity. I guess it bothered him that we had a bunch of gifts from our dad and he still refused to claim us. Ha if only he knew, it made me feel bad for him.

"He's very proud of you, you know, your Father I mean." I said in hopes he'd stop looking so depressed.

"Really?" Gods the kid looked like a lost puppy that just found a new home.

"Hell yeah! I mean come on you convinced the guy to fight and in turn earned him the respect he deserved." Zeto added as he mounted Horus and wiped the griffin spit off his face.

The smile on the kids face could light the forest, he looked so happy. I gave a half smile back and urged Anubis forward, back to the cabins.

**Omega and Zeto meet Nico! XD**


	3. Family Nightmares

**Sup?**

**

* * *

**

We chatted, and by we I mean Zeto, with Nico all the way back. They talked about fighting techniques, favorite kill shot, thoughts on the dryads and naiads, and normal Demi-god stuff like that. We walked into the Pavilion said good bye and went to the Hermes table. After dismounting and messing with the twins' hair we sat and ate. That's when Chiron got up to give announcements. Pounding his hoof for everyone's attention he began.

"As you all know Omega and Zeto have returned from their unexpected leave," he gave us a sharp disapproving look, "and in honor of their return we will have some games of Capture the Flag."

The Chow Hall was in an uproar Capture the Flag are Demi-gods favorite past time. And after we came here and joined the Hermes Cabin we were unbeatable, winning every time.

"The games will begin tomorrow and it will be a night game." He concluded and went back to the Major League Table, me and Zeto dubbed it that a long time ago.

"Alright, we are so going to win!" Exclaimed Travis high fiving his brother.

"Who should we ally with? Any ideas OZ?" asked Connor, the Stoll twins explained that when Luke betrayed them they took over as Counselors last night.

"Hmm… Apollo for sure and Athena they always have a plan! We've always allied with them when we were here." Said Zeto thinking traditionally and jokingly.

"Hades, Hecate, Aether, and Demeter." I said looking at the lonely figure of Nico. Alright I'll admit it I like the kid; he makes me think of wha-. I'll stop that thought there.

"Odd choices but they make sense." Said Travis thinking about the big picture.

"Knew you'd like it" smiled Zeto Shoving his burger into his face.

We continued to plan during dinner and while walking back to the cabins. We had already sent some of the Hermes cabin mates to the cabins in question and all came back positive for the alliance. We were messing around when a boy came walking toward us and with him was a Cyclops… What the Hades?

"Hey Connor, Travis." He said walking up to us then he looked at me and Zeto with a mild shock of surprise and then he reached into his pocket at the sight of Anubis and Horus. Then time seemed to freeze for a sec, and then I saw my brother smirking triumphantly.

"That won't be needed mate." Said Zeto holding a pen in between his thumb and index finger, Ah I got it, it is probably a sword.

"How did you do that!" the stranger demanded and went to swipe it from my brother's hand. Zeto let him and just grinned happily.

"You can't stay at the Hermes cabin for seven years and never learn a trick or two." He gloated.

"You guys are a children of Hermes? I've never seen you two before! And you don't look like them at all." He questioned confused

"We left when we were 12 after an, incident. And no we're undetermined." Zeto explained. I decided to take in his features.

He was muscular that was obvious, I've never met a fat half-blood before, and tall. He was about 17 our age with black hair and sea green eyes. Something about him radiated power and that nothing could touch him. All in all he was kinda cute.

"I'm Percy by the way, Percy Jackson." He introduced himself offering a hand to shake.

"This talkative budgie is my sister Omega, I'm Zeto Alala" He said grabbing Percy's hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said realizing that I haven't spoken since the stranger joined us.

"Pleasure," he smiled then turned to the Stolls.

"So I heard there's going to be a few Capture the Flag games and me and Tyson want in." he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah wanna fight the bully kids!" Tyson the Cyclops yelled.

"What do you think Omega? Will they fit into your plan?" Travis asked.

"Who is your godly parent?" Zeto inquired.

"Poseidon." He said proudly.

Ah so this was him. This is the big bad Olympus savior. Perseus Jackson Killer of Kronos.

"Sure. Omega always has a plan." Said Zeto as I smiled mischievously.

"You sound like Annabeth." Percy said.

We went our separate ways afterwards and everyone in Hermes crashed for the night. I was lying in my bunk thinking when I eventually dozed off.

**Dream**

**It was like I was watching a movie of my life.**

**I was at my aunt's place, Aunt Zeeba Daughter of Aether. I hadn't thought of this place in a long time. I was little, four years old at least. My black hair was long and a little mussed from playing, tan skin flushed from the intensity of our game of tag, and icy blue eye twinkled with mischief. I was playing with Zeto when I heard a voice tell me to look out the window. I look and there was a fat lady with a little rat dog. It felt like she could see me and she smiled in my direction. I turned toward Zeto and Zeto told Aunty what I saw.**

**She immediately ran to the window then ran to her bow and arrows. Something she only touched when she told me and my brothers of her adventures with Artemis' hunters. She told me and my brother to run and get our older sibling and tell then it's time.**

**Zeto and I ran to Alpha and Beta's rooms to go tell them. I went to Beta. Beta was tanned with dark blue eyes and soft features. He was 10 years old, he and Alpha were twins. He looked at me and instantly started packing his and my clothes, I was afraid and even as a child I was hard to spook. **

**After he ran to our little brother Sigma's nursery, Sigma is the youngest at about six months or so. He was dropped off at my Aunt Zeeba's door step one day a few months ago. Sigma had round pudgy features, brown skin, and green eyes, he was so cute.**

**Once done he grabbed my hand and we ran to the back door where Alpha and Zeto were waiting for us. We ran out and then the house exploded. I hit the ground hard and didn't wake up for a long time. When I did wake up me and Beta where being thrown against the side of a car in a dark taxi with three old hags driving who ought over a single milky eye.**

**We were dropped off at the base of the hill and Aunt Zeeba explained that we were going to a camp where we could be safe. Trudging up the hill we were than attacked by a Fury, Aunt Zeeba told us to scatter and we did as she fired arrow after arrow at it. I was running up hill when another fury came and was heading straight for me. Beta yelled out for me to duck and I did, instead of being inpaled on the claws they just raked my back leaving deep scratches that looked like morbid wings i still have those scars.**

**Beta than picked me up and went to go get Zeto before he got hurt but was too late. The fury did the same to him as it did to me. Alpha got to him and we continued to run when a third Fury came from the front of us. Alpha pulled out his knife that mother had given him a long time ago and engaged the monster telling us to run to safety. Beta wanted to help his twin, but followed the elder's order. A satyr came half way from there to meet us and took me than ran for the borders.**

**My last memory of my oldest brother is of him getting his blade knocked out of his hand and than blood. I was unconscious for a week from blood loss.**

**I then joined the regiment of camp. My only home, though unwillingly. A few years later I was at the border with Zeto and Annabeth waiting for Luke and Beta to return from their quest with some other kids from Cabin Eleven. When we saw Luke, it was only Luke, my brother wasn't with him. Luke had a bandage over one of his eyes and held a bloody Camp Half Blood shirt that was dyed blue and a camp necklace. They had belonged to Beta.**

**He didn't say anything and he didn't need to. Zeto and I cried for a week in my bunk, not eating or sleeping.**

**Three years after Sigma died during a game of capture the flag. He had wandered too far into the woods and was ambushed by a manticore. **

I woke up with tears. I hadn't had that dream in a long time, not since before I stayed with my father for a time. I looked around the room, the sun wasn't yet visible, but it was getting lighter outside and everyone was still asleep. I got up quietly and changed into a sports bra, shorts, and sneakers. I was about to walk out when I remembered that Zeto would have a fit if I didn't tell him I was going. Invading his dreams with our telepathic link I told him I was going to the swordplay arena. He snorted his ok and went back to dreaming.

I walked outside and patted Anubis' heads as I walked by, of course he got up and followed. Anubis was running circles and chasing butterflies all the way to the arena, he's so cute. I walked into the arena and came face to face with a hellhound chewing on a practice dummy.

"Hey Mrs. O'leary." I said walking by, Travis told me of her during dinner last night.

Setting up targets I was just kinda humming to myself thinking about why I had that dream. Once done I took out my favorite weapon. It was my Scythe, hidden as a grim reaper charm on my choker I never take off. The weapon grew in my hands until it was about two inches taller than me and felt light in my hands. Getting into a fighting stance I started my practice. I twirled and slashed at the dummies feeling more like a bladed whirlwind than a human, which is totally cool with me. I kept it up until I was sweating and the arena had a nice fine layer of dummy guts.

"That's impressive." I heard a voice from behind me, oh shit.


	4. My Mom is Crazy

I spun around with my reaper ready to attack to see Percy Jackson raising his hands in peace.

"Whoah, sorry if I startled you. I came to feed Mrs. O'leary and didn't want to interrupt your practice" he explained eyeballing my tight grip on my weapon.

"It's okay. I was just surprised. I can usually sense a person near by." I said standing straight and wiping my brow. Examining him he was in a pair of jeans and had his Camp Half-Blood shirt in his hand, his hair was a muss and he looked tired like he just woke up.

"You're pretty good with a scythe. Bit of a controversial weapon don't you think?" he questioned suspiciously. Oh wow this dude!

"I've been working with a scythe since I was 5. Chiron got me my first one when I refused to use any other weapon besides a bow. So don't even think that." I answered knowing full well what he was thinking. He thought I was an ex-member of the titan army or something dim-witted like that.

"Oh sorry it's just that… you know, we still get mercenaries coming into camp every now and than." He explained himself. Looking a little ashamed of accusing me.

"Don't worry about it. So what are you doing up so early? Not even the Apollo siblings are up yet." I questioned taking a swig of water.

"Tyson woke me up. He was yelling in his sleep and I was getting fidgety just lying down. So I came to see Mrs. O'leary, she's basically my pet now. What about you why are you up?" he asked curiously.

"Nightmare. And I've always been an early riser." I replied not getting into much detail.

We were silent a moment before Percy got uncomfortable and broke it.

"So when did you get that Scythe? It just gives off a bad vibe." He asked studying my weapon.

"It's called Soul Stealer, it was a gift I think from my godly parent, but I'm not sure. I've had it for a couple of years now. But it grows with me so I never need to get a new one." I chirped happily. One way to get me talking, ask about my favorite weapons.

"Soul Stealer, that's almost as bad as Backbiter, Luke's Sword. Why would your parent send you gifts and yet not claim you?" Percy pondered thinking about mine and Zeto's situation.

"Who knows but at least they care." I said getting down into the front leaning rest and started to do some push ups.

"I wonder why you're parent hasn't claimed you yet. Who ever it is is breaking their oath." He said troubled.

"Don't worry about it. I don't really care." I said counting in my head.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Working out."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

We were again silent as I finished and stood up.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching.

"About 7:30 we should head back." He conversed heading for the exit.

"I got some stuff to do. I'll be back by breakfast." I supposed pulling my leg back into a thigh stretch.

"Alright." He said walking away.

Once he was gone I dropped my leg and reattached my scythe to my choker while it shrunk back to the Grim Reaper charm. I grabbed my water bottle and went to the other exit where I knew Anubis was waiting for me.

Walking out he came running up to me with a dead little critter in each of his mouths wagging his tail. Laughing I hoped onto his back, he trotted into the forest happily snacking on the creatures. I was enjoying the silence when I heard the whistled chirps of Horus from behind me. I pulled at Anubis' mane gentle for him to stop and waited for my brother to join me.

"Man why do we have to do this so early? Can't it wait till after breakfast?" Zeto complained.

"You know Father doesn't like to be kept waiting. Besides the sooner we finish here the sooner we can leave." I countered

"Well when you put it that way, when do you think we'll be done with this?" he sighed

"When the monsters are strong enough to get through the borders." I answered.

We were finally at our destination. A small waterfall deep in the woods that created a lot of mist. Getting off of Anubis I lead him behind the waterfall to a little cave me and Zeto found during our first year.

Going to the far wall I pulled out a little device that looked like one of those cell phone with a projection screen. Zeto was right behind me with Horus and Anubis who were play fighting.

"Hollywood Ca, Godly Encounters Cafe, Lord Kronos." I said to the blank screen on the wall.

The screen started to spas' into a vortex of colors until it cleared up in a private room of the named café where three men, that radiated power the likes of which caused many to fear them more than half way to Hades, sat. They are the Titans Hyperion, Oceanus, and Kronos. Me and Zeto got down onto one knee and placed a clenched right fist over our hearts with our heads bowed.

"Forever shall the Titans reign! Beloved Fathers of the Sun, Oceans, and Time, your humble servants, bring news of the mission." We said at the same time.

"Speak Children, what is your report?" replied Kronos looking straight at me.

"We have made contact with the son of Hades and the son of Poseidon. Chiron still suspects nothing though they grow more suspicious at our undetermined nature. The twelve Gods of Olympus have made a pact to claim all their children before they turn 13 it is odd that we have not been claimed yet. And there will be a Capture the Flag game tonight." I reported as formally as possible.

"Hmm what do you think of these Demi-gods Omega?" asked Hyperion as a human he looked like a much older and wiser version of Apollo.

"The only problem one would be the Son of Poseidon. He gives off an aura of invincibility. The Son of Hades at most will be hard to get into close combat." Was Zeto's response even though he wasn't addressed.

"Percy Jackson has bathed in the River Styx, he is invincible. You must find his mortal point in order to kill him." Oceanus explained.

"As for claiming you, I think I will have Phoebe claim you or even Rhea. That way you two won't be put into to much danger. Whoever will claim you will claim you after tonight's capture the flag game." Kronos decided. He nodded toward the other two Titans who disappeared in brilliant flashes of colored lights.

Finally, it was just us and our Father. He smiled at us and I practically ran into the wall wanting to hug him.

"You've done well my Children. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you another favor." He smiled sadly at us. Kronos maybe a big bad Titan but he was an amazing father, as long as you weren't a god. I crack myself up.

"We don't mind father." We both said at the same time.

"I need you two to bathe in the River Styx, to become indestructible like the son of Poseidon. This also means seeing your mother again. And from what I heard it didn't go to well last time." he concluded watching us carefully

"I'll do it. But I won't be exposed to her long than I have too." I said with out hesitation. It took Zeto a little longer but eventually agreed.

"You don't have to face her in person, I brought her here in case you agreed." He called for her and our once beautiful mother came in looking just as deranged as when we last saw her.

"Mother, we ask for your blessing to bathe in the river Styx and become invincible." I and Zeto cringed out.

"Only if you promise to come home, you must come home. I made you a nice home. It's a very good home." her eyes bugged out while she spoke.

"Promise, Promise, Promise!" she basically shrieked at our image on the wall of the cafe.

"We promise." I swear we were about to gag after we said that.

"Than I bless you." She smiled insanely. Her eyes widened for a second before going blank and she would have dropped if it wasn't for Fathers grip on her neck. He threw her across the room in a heap and she just laid there.

"You may go to the river whenever you get the chance, but it must be before the next Winter Solstice." Father commanded and the image flickered out.


	5. It's Basically War

***Zeto's Pov***

To say I was surprised at my fathers actions would be a lie. I saw it coming the moment I saw his face when she came in. He was ashamed of her, this bat shit crazy woman who used to be so beautiful and smart. The only thing me and Omega can think of that turned her that way was the war. She fought in it, many older demi-gods did. From what I can remember Aunt Zeeba telling us about our mother, mom was very passive, she hated fighting and thought that hurting children the worst sin. She said mom even swore on the River Styx that she would never hurt a child. And than she fought on Kronos' side and mowed down more than her fair share of teenagers. The insanity was probably her punishment for breaking her oath.

Omega grabbed my hand and silently led me out of the cave with Anubis and Horus following. We walked all the way back to camp not even bothering to talk. We were given another task, and this task would either prove our loyalty or betrayal. I remember during the war, we didn't really fight for one side or the other. We killed everyone in striking distance, a blood rage of sorts; I guess you could call it. We used swords then to keep hidden. The only ones we didn't kill when they were close enough were the Stolls and some Apollo kids that we knew personally. Everyone else was free game.I still had nightmares of those days. Kronos made it clear that we were to always to be released in the middle of the Camp Half Blood army for fewer casualties on our side. So really we never have been on a side even though we are Demi-Titans.

Being a Demi-Titan had its drawbacks. Blood rage was one of them. As demi-titans we are stronger than normal demi-gods. We have all the same abilities but none of the ADHD or Dyslexia. We can master any weapon handed to us and adaptable to where ever we are. Like if I spent a whole day with the Son of Poseidon I'd get weak abilities over water, enough to at least counter his attacks and the ability to talk to horses.

I was cut from my musings when Omega stopped walking. I looked to see why, and was welcomed by the sight of a suspicious looking Perseus Jackson.

"Hey stranger! What's with the glower?" I asked shoving our little talk with daddy out of my mind.

"Why weren't you two at breakfast today?" He asked looking especially suspicious of Omega. Omega looked like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Omega says she was planning for the capture the flag game, and I was going for a run around the lake but then I got lost I guess we both lost track of time." ha ha lost, time! I crack myself up.

"Oh okay never mind then" he said a bit relieved. I wonder why…

Omega? I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

He caught me with my scythe. She said like it was no big deal. That little…ugh! And they say I can't keep a secret.

Percy was looking at us confused since we were making facial expressions but no words were said.

"Twin telepathy." I explained as his face changed to one of understanding.

"So what the plan for the game?" he asked now growing excited.

"Call everyone together, we'll explain it then. Bring them to Cabin 11." I said happily as I took my sisters arm and practically waltzed her to our cabin. I'm so weird.

We got there and Omega decided to listen to her iPod to wait out everyone's arrival. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and I rested my head on her folded legs. She started singing with out noticing. I myself started to ponder where my loyalties laid.

_Kerran vain haaveeni nähdä sain  
En pienuutta alla tähtien tuntenut_

_Kerran sain kehtooni kalterit  
Vankina sieltä kirjettä kirjoitan_

I knew I had to choose, it was either my family or my morals. Omega was all I had left but, it felt more like a caged relationship then a loving one at times. And in the eyes of our father, under her shadow.

_Luojani, luoksesi _

_anna minun tulla siksi miksi _

_lapseni minua luulee_

Sigma used to look up to me. I was his hero, but looking back on it now he would probably be ashamed of his longest living brother. I know I would be if I was him.

_Sinussa maailman kauneus  
Josta kuolema teki minusta taiteilijan_

I've seen the world from different eyes, and could appreciate everyone's stance on it. Though I can't make my own, when I joined my father I gave up all my rights to free thinking. All I do is take my order and follow them like a robot, not my style at all but Omega thrives in that life style. She's happier taking orders then giving them. Even if that means killing everything she loves.

_Luojani, luoksesi_

_anna minun tulla siksi miksi_

_lapseni minua luulee_

Will I honestly give my life for my sister? Yes, a thousand times yes. But if I should let her control it I don't know. We swore never to disagree, never leave each other and always have each others back. And in this dark and dangerous world that was vital.

_Luojani, luoksesi_

_anna minun tulla siksi miksi_

_lapseni minua luulee_

Gods I'm confused! I would never willingly hurt my sister, but if we take two different sides on this issue one of us might not make it. Maybe I should talk to Mother Gaia, she's the most neutral being out there.

Oman taivaan tänne loin  
Anna minun päästä pois

Or maybe I'm just stalling and I know what I will do in the end.

Oman taivaan tänne loin  
Anna minun päästä pois

Maybe, but then again maybe not.

I was shaken from my when a herd of excited demi-teens came into the Hermes cabin waiting to hear the plan.

"Alright, so what's up how are we going to do this?" asked Annabeth already thinking of plans. Silly Athena Girl, this is our time.

"We're going against Ares, Nike, Iris, and Nyx, all very formidable on their own and deadly together. But we got long range cover and Big Three power!" ha! I rhyme.

Omega gave me a light smack on the head and just grinned at my foolishness.

"The plan is to make a formation. Apollo archers in the last ranks Athena in the center Hermes on the outside flanking Athena, and Big Threes in front of the formation, we'll stay in that formation until we hit the stream then we'll send one Athena, one Hermes, and one Apollo back toward the flag which will already have two guards. Their goal is to scout the border first to see who is coming across then heading straight to the flag as back up. Once we pass the border Hermes and all the archers behind them will spilt into opposite directions and form a line along the border creating a living barrier not to stop but to slow them down Big Three peeps will go forward and take on whoever comes their way with Athena in a line behind then, police search line like, to take on everyone else. Our fastest runners will go around all this to behind where the flag is and take it then. Then a mad dash home and we're good as gold." Omega explained with a gasp. Little thing had lungs.

"Any comments" I asked proud of the plan it sounded good to me.

"Who will be the runners?" asked Annabeth.

"Me and Omega have always been the fastest runners at camp, but I haven't had a good fight since the war so I'll fight." I grinned while everyone else gave me dissatisfied looks about my lack of respect for the war.

"Oh come off it," scoffed Omega, "and why should I be the runner I want to fight too. You run." Omega smiled playfully.

"No, you run"

"No, you"

"You"

"You"

"YOOOUUUU! Do the Soulja boy!" I smiled as Omega laughed with 'reckless abandon'. I don't know how you use that phrase but it sounded good. It's actually been a while since Omega opened up like that. Probably since the Hellhound attack and we started this god forsaken mission.

"Will you too get your head back into the game." Annabeth fumed.

"Oi, get your head out your ass and have some fun." Omega said to Annabeth's shock, Omega always had some form of respect when she spoke even when she swore. But right now she was just another teenager. I smiled at her finally cutting loose. It's amazing what being in ones element will do to their attitude.

"So who will run? Or should we nominate some and then hold a race?" I asked resting my head onto my sister's shoulder.

Nominate one by a land slide. We held the race right after we took a vote. The nominees where Omega, Percy, Annabeth, a girl named Misty from Aether, and Locke a dude from Hecate. The course was set for around the lake starting and ending at the pier thing. The racers got ready and took off at the sound of a gong that the Hermes cabin supplied. I don't want to know where they got it.

The race though awesome was boring except for the Stoll brother's imitation of those announcers at horse races. They even came up with stupid names for them. I liked Percy's which was The Motion in the Ocean. The race ended with Misty coming first, Omega second, and Percy third so they were the ones who would be our runners.

* * *

**The song is from Nightwish it's pretty awesome check it out. i do not own anything (except what came out of my brain)**


	6. Zeto's Mortal Weakness

***Zeto's Pov***

After we went to lunch had some laughs at Hermes Table and then went to train at which ever station we chose. Me and Omega went to mid range weapons. I was looking at a spear head in the shape of a fist when I felt some one crash into me. I didn't fall but the girl behind me did.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl practically yelled as I started to pick up her stuff that she dropped. Just a key note: I can't stand girls besides my sister, I'm not gay but most girls my age annoy me. I think it might just be my charming good looks but every girl I meet always does something air head-ish.

Like this one time! A daughter of Apollo was playing volleyball with her sibs and I asked if I could play too (this is yesterday mind you) they said yes and they station me next to her. At first everything is ok though I keep seeing her look at me through the corner of her eye. Then as I get sweaty I take off my shirt. And yes I do have awesome six pack abs and defined pecks. This girl is practically drooling and the people we were against serve the ball. I set it and I expect the girl to send it over the net but she's to busy staring. I call her out which snaps her back to earth but it's to late and the ball hits her smack in the face.

But I digress.

"Just keep your distance next time," I growled at her. I know, I'm normally a nice, funny, charming, young man but really I can only stand females for so long and I already hit my limit.

I could feel the girls fear radiate off her at my reaction. I looked up, and almost felt bad. Almost mind you. She had brown hair, dull green eyes, a small nose, pouty lips, and freckles across her nose and cheeks. My guess, a daughter of that forger I can never pronounce the name of.

"I'm sorry it was just that I was trying not to-"

"Stop! I didn't ask for an excuse." I said irritated I looked past her and saw Omega smiling and giving me a disapproving look. I sighed and as I stood I apologized… ish.

"Omega told me to apologize so I am, so accept the apology before I get my ass handed to me by my sister." I sighed looking at my sister for approval she just laughed and picked up a boa stick, at least I think that's what they're called.

"It's ok" she said weakly accepting my apology.

"Okay bye bye!" I said walking away and back to my sister.

Once I got to her I placed my head on her shoulder and gave a dramatic sigh.

Omegaaaaa! I whined as I started to lean on her.

Yes Zeto dear? She asked picking up a weapon named the Claw of Carnage or something like that.

Why are females besides you annoying? I questioned innocently.

Maybe because you're to conceded for your own good? You should learn to be nicer then maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend. She teased inspecting a javelin.

You know you're the only girl for me. I teased back she laughed again and turned to look at my head.

Ew that's just gross. And indecent. She said making a face.

Yup! One arms distance a part! I stuck my arm out and pushed her till my finger tips barely touched her.

You're so weird. She replied finally settling on a spear with a barbed spear point at the end.

She turned to leave and I just randomly picked up a random spear on my way out, which turned out to be the one with a fist. Ha awesome! We trained till dinner well everyone but Omega. She has this thing about not eating in crowds plus she usually doesn't eat much as is. While everyone else including me, were eating she was scouting the soon to be capture the flag field and just running for the heck of it.

After I made an offering to who ever and made a prayer to father, Chiron pounded his hoof and called for our attention.

"We will be starting Capture the Flag in one hour. Everyone who is playing in this game will meet at the creek in that time." he went back to the Major League Table and everyone finished quickly to go get ready.

An hour later I was standing next to Omega who was smirking in excitement. Chiron explained the rules and told us to get ready. Omega gave her battle cry first followed by our team. Then Clarisse and her team we ran into our section of the woods and got into formation like planned. Michel of Hecate and Tyler of Athena ran to set up and guard our flag which would be at the top of the tallest evergreen.

Omega, Percy, and the Chick from Aether all ran a trail that Omega planned out. And then we started our march forward. When we crossed the creek everything went smoothly, after the barrier line had formed however, we were attacked by Nike. It was easy enough since it was just something meant to distract us and not an all out attack. We continued our march forward once Athena had spread out.

***Omega's Pov***

I took charge of the runners once we started when I was running I decided to take a peak at the future. Yes, Children of Kronos can see the future; you know the whole space time continuum, think Hiro from Heros. It's actually harder to see the future then go there because you have to keep yourself grounded in the now and just take a peek. I saw which path would have the least amount of enemy soldiers and made a way to go around those who were there.

The run was silent until we ran into a group of Ares and Nyx campers walking silently. I moved forward still knowing they wouldn't see us as long as we didn't make a sound. And then I heard a branch snap. I spun around and Percy Jackson was standing there ashamed.

"Son of a-" I was cut off when they attacked.


	7. This One Time at Camp I Almost Died

**Hey I'm back XD**

**do i really have to do this every page?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson blah blah blah**

**

* * *

**

***Omega's Pov***

Nyx and Ares formed a U shape and surrounded us the odds weren't good, it was three to one even. I was about to stop time to take out a few, but a rather quick Nyx character came running at me. He slashed, parried, and spun with as much grace as a dancer and was soon joined by an Ares boy. Dang it! I thought Nyx's were passive. I was forced into defense since I could only use my sword and bow. I'm not bad with a sword mind you, but it just doesn't feel comfortable. Nyx Kid feigned a lunge to my right and Ares' boy got my left hip pretty good.

Bad move, Ares Boy, bad move. I lost my sight when I felt the blood run down my leg. I lost Percy who was fighting with his back pressed to mine and Aether's girl Misty, all I saw was red. I watched more then felt myself give a yell and start going on the offences. I locked blades with both my attackers and without a care shoved them away. They flew straight into the trees a good twenty yards back. I pulled out my bow and pinned them there with the arrows. I whacked away the four pressing into Jackson with my bow hard enough to hear a snap and went to Misty's aid and helped her dispose of the last three. I was just about to attack Misty herself when I heard Zeto yell at me to hurry up with the flag.

Still feeling the adrenaline rush from the Blood rage I took off without even telling Percy or Misty. They followed anyways so it's all good. We made it to Zeus Fist in record time. The area around the flag was clear no guards no traps nothing. It was obviously a trap. Misty volunteered to go out first and see what was going on and I made Percy go with her since obviously I know what is about to happen. As they scurried over to the flag pole I ran to the other side of the pole and watched as three Nike sisters from the large cracks in the boulder.

I waited for a few minutes then quickly time stood still. Stretching I jumped carelessly down from my hiding spot. It is always funny to stop time mid battle you get to see all the stupid faces people make when they're swinging. One of the Nike girls had her cheeks sucked in and eyes wide like she was trying to be a fish. I got to the flag pulled it down and walked to the edge of the clearing. Like a slow record the world started to spin again and the Nike girls were taken down in a few minutes.

"Ready?" I questioned as they panted for breath.

"Where were you in the fight?" Scowled Percy Misty agreed with him.

"I got the flag." I said holding up the bright red flag of Ares.

"Nice!" yelled Misty with excitement, "let's go before they find out."

We ran quickly Misty in front of me and to my right Percy to the left. We got to the mass of the fighting in a few minutes. Once we were seen with the Ares Flag above our head the fighting intensified. Athena, Tyson the Cyclops, and Nico did a good job of holding them off as we crossed our Hermes line and the creek. The banner went from red to silver as it displayed the symbols of Hermes.

Amidst the cheering and congrats nobody noticed a dark shape appear above me and Zeto until someone screamed. Not even Zeto and I were left out of the shock by the claiming. Above our heads was an image of a sickle our fathers Symbol.

"Oh crap." Was the only thing we could say before everyone who was once our friend tried to kill us at the same time. I grabbed Zeto's hand and transported out of the circle and turned to run. Only to run straight into Chiron's furry flank, he grabbed us both by our shoulders hard enough to form bruises and I think he broke my collar bone. I wanted to fight him, but suddenly felt too drained, looking down I remembered the cut from Ares. It was a lot deeper now and crimson liquid had soaked my entire leg.

I passed out watching even Conner and Travis scream for my death.

***Percy's Pov***

I don't know what I'm more shocked about, the fact that Zeto and Omega were claimed by a Titan that should be dead or the way Chiron reacted to them. He looked ready to kill himself and by the pained expressions on both their faces his grip on their shoulders was tight. I'm pretty sure Chiron would have let the campers destroy the Kronos twins if it wasn't for Mr. D suddenly showing up telling Chiron to let them go. Grover and two other satyr came over quickly and picked them up, well Omega up she had passed out. I didn't understand why until I saw her leg. How did we miss that? Mr. D gave Chiron one more heated glare before walking to the Big House with the satyrs and Zeto, who was cradling his hurt shoulder, following.

We were dismissed after that and Cabin Leaders were to meet early in the morning. Annabeth came running over to me with such a look of horror I almost flinched.

"Why are they alive! I don't understand Luke died to make sure Kronos wouldn't come back!" she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I don't know either, but if they have been on the Gods side all this time it might be a good thing." I tried to reassure her while rubbing her back comfortingly.

"If they were they aren't now." I heard from behind me. It was Nico.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You saw the way everyone reacted to the news. If I were them I wouldn't want to help out the camp anymore either. A lot of the campers here owe their lives to them too, imagine that betrayal." He wasn't looking at me during the last part, when I turned to see who he was looking at I was surprised to see Travis and Conner standing next to me looking dejected. I saw them demanding that Zeto and Omega die too.

"They're the ones who betrayed us." Was their half hearted excuse.

"They have no more control over who their parent is then we do! You can't hate some one just because of their parents!" Nico was on the verge of yelling and the earth was starting to shake. The twins noticed two and instead of yelling back they just walked away. Nico was about to go after them but I put my hand out to stop him and just shut my head. He just huffed and walked back to the cabins. It was then that I noticed that it was just me and Annabeth in the clearing now. She gave me a look asking me something, and i just shook my head. she walked off to her cabin and i stayed behind for a few minutes just to soak everything in

After a while I went to my cabin to think. After a few hours of fruitless mind searching I dozed off.

Dream:

_I was in a dark forest just walking around, and then I heard soft crying drift through the air. As I walked toward the sound of crying I heard another join the first deeper in sound and a little muffled like it was trying to be covered. I peeked from behind some bushes and was surprised to see Zeto and Omega. Omega was lying down with her head in Zeto's lap and Zeto was stroking Omega's hair in attempted comfort._

"_Brother, why? Why did this happen? I thought that after everything we've gone through this wouldn't have happened." I heard Omega sob out. I felt like I walked into a murder scene. I didn't think Omega even knew how to cry, and that Zeto didn't care enough to ever cry._

"_I don't know. I think they're just scared, after a little time I'm sure they'll come around." Zeto said with some hope in his voice._

"_You know that isn't true Zeto." An unseen speaker said. Out of the shadows of the trees came the most frightening person I have ever seen. He didn't look scary or anything like that. But he gave off the aura of someone who could kill you with only a glance with out even trying. And his eyes… those were the eyes I saw on Luke. Gold shining eyes._

_And the weirdest thing happened, Omega got up and ran to Kronos and threw her arms around him in a hug, a hug that Kronos happily returned. _

"_I think it's time for you two to do your last mission, I will then send for someone to come get you. I think it's time for you guys to come home. I know you want to stay Zeto you may if you want but know you are always welcomed back." Said Kronos to Zeto's quiet thoughts.  
_

"_Oh and Perseus Jackson, I have not forgotten what you did to me. Know that I will not rest until you suffer in Tartarus."_

With that he disappeared and I woke up gasping from fear.


	8. Running Wild, Demon Child

**Disclaimer: Most not mine**

**

* * *

**

***Omega's Pov***

To say I was surprised at Percy Jackson's interruption in mine and Zeto's Dream link would be a lie. No one has ever been able to do that. But anyways currently me and my twin were heavily sedated and locked up in the basement of the Big House. I don't know where Anubis and Horace are but I think they're close. The Apollo kids are cruel people, they have us sedated enough to not be able to move but still mentally sharp. This way get to think about the predicament we are in, joy! Remind me to go berserk on they're pretty little cabin once I'm free.

I hear the door to the basement open up above me and I wonder who it is. The only people who have come down here so far are the: Apollo kids to force the drugs down our throats, Travis and Conner to spit in our faces, and Nico De Angelo to say that he is still our friend and that he'll help us anyway he can. As the footsteps sounded behind me I could only guess who it was, I can't even pick up my head to see who it is. I listen to the sound of shuffled steps as they try to tip toe quietly closer to us. I see the tips of some shoes in the very edge of my vision.

I feel someone grab my hair and force my head up. It's Annabeth Chase, and if looks could kill I'd be more then dead.

You're probably wondering why there's so much bad blood between the two of us. Well it's a long story but, in a nutshell, after my brother Beta died I rightfully blamed Luke. I and Zeto took our anger out on him every chance we could. We would tear up the cabin (more so then usual), disobey orders, and give the flag to whoever we were against. Also a segment got taken out on Annabeth, you see Luke couldn't stand seeing her cry and well, hell hath no fury to a woman's scorn. I, by myself, bullied her both mentally and physically, but since I stayed in Hermes Cabin no one thought anything of it.

Her torture continued until me and Zeto left. I guess she got over her fear of us during our absence.

But back to the main topic.

Annabeth slapped me, normally I would say something sarcastic but I could barely move my tongue so I took the cowardly, girly beat down. I don't know for how long but she kept hitting me for a long ass time. I could feel the blood dipping from face starting a little pool on the ground in front of me. It was silent except for Annabeth's heavy breathing. The sound of the basement door opening silenced her as she searched for her baseball cap franticly. As the footsteps started coming down the stairs the panic in her face seemed to increase with each passing second. I just wanted to sleep.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" a familiar voice yelled.

"P-Percy? What are you doing down here?" Annabeth's panicked voice was music to my ears.

"I could ask you the same." I had dropped my head when Annabeth was searching for her cap but, I didn't need to see Jackson's face to know he was pissed. It just radiated off of him.

I guess Athena didn't have a plan. My brother joked. Annabeth is probably his least favorite female.

Well with the exception of Nico and Percy, everyone else would have joined her. I replied to Zeto.

Ok so I have a secret. I kind of like Percy Jackson…. You so did not just hear that. I've liked him since we started working on the plan for Capture the Flag. Total cliché right? Bad girl falls in love with her father's immortal enemy's good son. But it's true; he's just so… kind. Even though he was initially suspicious he grew on me. So hearing him tear into Annabeth was fun for me.

I tuned back into the whispered argument just in time to hear Annabeth call Percy a Seaweed Brain and run off crying.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked as he kneeled down to look me in the eye.

Closing my eyes I feel time around myself surge forward a little so that some of the sedatives have worn out enough for me to speak.

"Yeah, why did you stop her?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's bad enough your father is a Titan and the camp is being difficult. Nobody deserves to be kicked when they're down… literally." I gave a half smile with some strange look.

I gave a weak laugh since I was kind of hurt.

"Thank you. What are they going to do to us?" I asked as I lifted my head to look at Percy easier.

He shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

"Mr. D went to talk to the other Gods. Even Hades went to the meeting. Artemis' Hunter's are even here to wait for her return." He explained to us.

"So the odds aren't good for us." Zeto spoke for the first time.

"What are you going to do?" Percy inquired looking between us.

Sadly, I looked at his sea green eyes.

"Forgive me?" I asked suddenly.

"For what?" he questioned confused.

"This." I pulled against the chains snapping them and lunged at Percy.

He jumped to the side but, Zeto grabbed him from behind and easily pinned Jackson's arms to his side.

"Why?" he questioned looking me dead in the eye daring me to lie.

"Because we have nothing else left." I faintly whispered as I hit the pressure point in his neck.

As he went limp I wanted to cry, there was no going back now. Zeto put him down carefully and Nico appeared from the shadows.

"Ready? Anubis and Horus are getting impatient." he said looking down at Percy's unconscious face.

"Let's go." Zeto murmured walking up to Nico.

With one last look I gave up the last remnants of whatever was good in me and my brother.


	9. Strike a Violent Pose

**Disclaimer: Own nothing blah blah blah Omega Zeto mine blah blah blah you get it**

**Song for chapter: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**(I don't own that either P)  
**

* * *

***Percy's Pov***

I woke up in the infirmary trying to remember what happened that lead me here.

"Percy are you up?" I heard a voice bleat out

"Grover?" I asked a little dazed

"Yeah what happened yesterday? We see Annabeth run from the basement and when we finally get down there you were unconscious." Asked Grover.

Trying to think I finally called back what happened. I sat up quickly and almost threw myself at Grover.

"Where is Omega and Zeto?" I demanded

"That's what we were hoping you would be able to tell us." A deep powerful voice said from the doorway.

It was Zeus himself. He was in his 'human' form and looking at me like I was the reason they got away.

"I don't know… Kronos! Kronos took them somewhere, he said something about their final mission." I remembered from my dream a couple nights ago when we first found out their secret.

"That is what we feared. Those children are very powerful as they are I just hope that Kronos doesn't plan on making them any stronger." Zeus stated as he started to transform into his "divine" form I covered my eyes just in time as he transported.

It was silent until Grover cleared his throat.

"Percy, um there is something else you need to know…"

"What is it?" I said fearing the worse.

"Nico helped them escape. We had caught them at the border; we didn't even know that he was with them until he summoned an undead army."

"Wait, what?" now I was confused.

"He looked older, like seventeen, eighteen years old."

I was speechless how was that possible?

"We don't know." Said Grover to my thoughts.

Chiron came in after that and filled me in on what the Gods have decided to do about the wayward Demi-titans. It's basically an all out man hunt, even the gods are searching for them in their territories.

A couple minutes after Chiron left an Apollo kid came and checked me over; aside from heavy bruising across my arms and stomach I had a clean bill of health. Grover and I walked out the big house and I got to see the damage for the first time. When Omega and Zeto left they didn't just leave in a quick hurry, they took their time to destroy every single cabin of the Main 12 Olympians. Even Hades, Nico's cabin was demolished if not more so then the others. The only ones left untouched where the minor gods, mine and Ares. A symbol in the most obvious way, they are going to destroy the gods only those who join them will live. I'm just trying to figure out why they left Ares and mine alone.

***Zeto's Pov***

Remind me to never visit the Underworld for holiday. Yes I have thought about that, but now that I'm here it's a lot drearier then I thought it would be. Me and the older looking Nico where sitting on the bank of River Styx. Omega asked Nico before we left what it felt like having an older mentality in a younger body, he said it was annoying and of course I offered to make him look older. He accepted and so I speed up his aging. He struck me as seventeen so that's what I made him. We then told him our mission and he led the way here in the Underworld. Currently we are waiting for my sister to come out of the river.

When we got here I immediately jump first to make sure my sister would be safe, I mean if I came make so can she, it was painful and trippy. I saw my mom, my aunt, and my brothers, but the one who pulled me out was my sister. My mortal point is right over my heart, daring I know.

My musings were cut short when a hand came jutting out of the water. Rushing to the edge I grabbed her hand and with some help from Nico we pulled her out.

"Are you alive" I questioned her unconscious looking face. Her eyes flew open at my mind prodding, and gave me the most sinister grin that, if, I didn't know her I would probably piss myself. But I do so I just grinned back.

I pulled her to her feet and after a sway of light headedness, we started sneaking out of the Underworld. Furies were looking for us, so the man hunt must have started.

"So where are we going?" asked Nico as we surfaced into the smoggy LA air.

"Camp Snow-Frost." Omega and I said at the same time.

"Snow-Frost?" Nico quirked an eyebrow at the name.

"Very terrifying we know. But demi-titans need a safe haven too you know. We were the first inhabitants and we wanted the most anti- titan name we could think of, so Camp Snow Frost. So while we were working as demi- god-brat transports for Camp Half-Blood we would also steer demi-titans we came across to Snow Frost." Omega explained briefly

"How many demi-titans are there?" inquired Nico curiously

"Around ninety-eight was the last count" I answered counting in my head.

"Wow, so where is the camp?"

I was about to answer when Omega threw her hand up to silence us. We were in an Alley way and when Omega put out the warning we plastered ourselves to the left wall which was the most cluttered. Listening carefully I finally heard what Omega heard, demi-g-brats.

"Are you sure they're here?" I know that annoying voice! It was Percy Jackson in the flesh.

"We'll this is were Mrs. O'Leary brought us." Came the whiny voice of Annabeth Chase. I guess she's still mad at him.

They turned the corner a good few yards in front of us and it wasn't just Annabeth with Percy Clarisse and some Apollo Cabin mates.

"Well this isn't good." I said to Omega in the mind link.

She didn't answer back but she did pull at her fingerless gloves. Meaning she was going for her bow. She picked the spade thing out of her glove and I did the same with my diamond located in my palm. The weapons expanded and split into a bow and quiver full of arrows. Nico got into a more planted stance ready to summon the undead if needed. They were coming closer slowly but if we made a sound now we'd be dead meat. They were almost on top of us when Omega changed tactics.

Instead she took the arrow in her hand and charged from our hiding place. They didn't even have time to yell in surprise as Omega jumped the first line plunged the arrow deep into an Apollo child's neck. Quickly I stung a couple arrows and fired to give my twin to get out of the death hole.

"Well that was brilliant!" I yelled at her as Annabeth and Percy charged me.

"Didn't look like you had any bright ideas." Omega was locked with Clarisse who was taking the Spartan tactic with a large shield and spear. Omega had her back pressed to the shield and spear tangled into her bow.

"Why are we even fighting we could just kill them" Nico was now at my back with his sword slashing threateningly at the enemy. He was still too attached to hurt his old friends he's going to need to get over that quickly.

"Because that would be no fun." She laughed breaking the lock and back flipping her self as far as she could get from the crowd.

She threw her bow aside and yanked the Grim Reaper charm off her choker. The charm grew and stretched till it was almost as tall as she was. I could feel Soul Stealer's power from where I was and I felt Percy and Annabeth slacken in shock at the magic coming from the weapon made from Kronos' original scythe.

"Good idea!" I summoned my titan strength to shove off Percy and his Oi-toy and took care of Nico's challengers too to give him time to do whatever he wanted. I pulled out my left gauge with the image of a Headless Reaper holding it's head on the blade of his scythe. It straightened and grew much like Omega's. Mine was simply called Nightmare's Insanity.

But it wasn't needed Nico made a huge sinkhole that swallowed everyone around us and collapsed a few buildings. I whistled for Horus who grabbed me and Nico and deposited us on Omega's side of the hole.

We were about to walk away when Percy called out to Nico.

"Nico! You don't have to do this! None of you do." Percy yelled from the hole. The poor Corpse Prince looked a little sad at that and a look of deep thought.

"We know why you are looking for us Olympian Lover. We heard about the decree from the Kindly Ones, who have chosen to do our mighty Lord of Time's bidding. You hunt us for now, but the Army is already rising again. The strengthened monsters were only the beginning and were stoppable at the time of our warning. I suggest you go back to camp little godlings it will be in much worse shape then it was when you left" Omega growled at them from the edge of the hole looking down at the enemy.

With that ominous statement she hopped on top of Anubis and pulled Nico behind her and took off.

I looked at the miserable little heap of flesh below me and spat into their pre-grave hole. 


	10. Plan F

***Percy's Pov***

It took us a couple tries to get out of the hole the older version of Nico had dropped us in. But we eventually got out, actually many people where caught in the hole many injured, after getting the bodies of those who were killed in our little fight we head back to camp. Omega's omen still ringing in our ears.

We took a plane back to New York though it was obvious Zeus wasn't happy about us being there. Our travel was threatened by storms all that time, but it never came down. As we landed in New York our gangly group of teenagers dirty and scratched up got a lot of stares. With a drachma we hailed the gray cab and somehow we all managed to fit, at least we couldn't be thrown around as easily.

We ran to the top of the hill ignoring our dizziness hoping that what the Demi-titan had said was just a bluff. We were sorely disappointed.

Stacks of smoke were still gliding upwards into an orange tinted sky. All the buildings that weren't destroyed in the first attack were now. You could see the pools of blood from Thalia's tree, it was a wretched sight. Thalia herself came flying down to us on a Pegasus; her black hair matted, her white-silver clothes were torn and covered in blood and she sported stitches in her left cheek right under her eye.

"It was a trap all along." Was the first thing she said when she landed.

"What was a trap? How did they get in the border?" I asked still in shock at the sight of so much death.

"Think Seaweed brain! We had too many search parties out at one time we were too weak to fight them. They knew we would do something stupid. A group watched the camp until that moment came. The little ones where their first target my new sister was one of the first victims. As for your other question, Demi-titans aren't monsters Zeto and Omega could get through just fine remember?" her voice broke when she mentioned her half sister.

Thalia only met her for the week after the initial escape, I think Thal tried to recruit her for the hunters but Angela would have none of it. The two got in a fight just before Thalia left.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you find them?" she asked composing herself again.

"Yeah, it didn't turn out well for us. I think Zeto and Omega went to the River Styx."

"You have got to be kidding me! You need to tell Chiron, I need to look for any survivors; Chiron is in the Big House he was hurt during the fight." Thalia jumped back onto the winged horse before I could say anything else.

We traveled slowly taking in the sad state of our sanctuary one by one everyone went to help out somewhere else until it was only me and Annabeth on the porch of the Big House where Chiron laid injured. We explained what happened and he informed us what happened here.

"We had about a hundred campers and half of the Hunters still here after all the search parties were dispatched, pretty mindless on our part, when they attacked. Thalia and her group had just gotten back from their search after a giant Hellhound chased them back killing two of the Hunters with her. Once everyone was in the dining pavilion for lunch there was a sudden tsunami, many thought it was you returning from California and ran toward it to meet you. They were sadly mistaken, the wave crashed down on them and swept away many of the trees and buildings at the shore. Everything farther inland was completely flooded. When the water receded three bodies laid where the group had disappeared."

"That was the start of the invasion?" Annabeth asked shocked that only three were sent.

"Yes, the three children of Oceanus started it all. They were stronger then we thought, they kept the water waist deep to make a counter attack harder. Many were grabbed by the water and pulled into the deep. But they were just a distraction, Hyperions children blinded the Campers with flashes of light that also set the buildings on fire Atlas' and Perses' children fought our Demi-gods."

"How many in all?" I asked trying to figure out how many Demi-Titans there were.

"Twelve in all, a child of Atlas snuck up under me and smashed my front legs with a war hammer."

"Will you be able to walk again?" Annabeth worried

"Yes but I will need a long rest. But that is not a luxury we have."

"Where's Mr. D?" I realized that the grumpy little man was no where to be found.

"Godly meeting, the big dogs are discussing what is to be done." a new voice sounded behind them.

"Lord Apollo, shouldn't you be in court?" Chiron chided the sun god.

"Yeah, but I got bored," he replied, "plus I heard a certain centaur needed some help."

"That's kind of you but the children should be looked at before I am." Chiron declined respectfully.

"No worries I was just there, they all just need to rest now so it's your turn."

As Apollo got to work on fixing the centaurs legs he gave us a brief over view of what the Olympians are discussing.

"They want to attack the Demi-Titans but the problem is we don't know where their base camp is. The Titans probably have it securely locked away from our view but we're sending out scouts either way."

"That sounds useless." Annabeth mumble grumpily.

"It is but it's the best we got." Apollo agreed grimly.


End file.
